I Cinque Soli Neri
"Vi siete mai chiesti cosa c'è dopo l'universo?" (Tagline del film) I Cinque Soli Neri è un film del 2011 diretto da Oscar Mannini e prodotto dalla Emme Cinema. Il film ha incassato 54,4 milioni di dollari scoccesi diventando il terzo film di maggiore incasso a livello nazionale. Ha vinto il Festival di Salmice del 2011 ed è stato inserito al primo posto (insieme a La Draminia) nella Walk of Fame dei Film della Cinema sala. La sua colonna sonora è considerata la miglior colonna sonora scoccese dal Music Republic Enquire. Trama Il film si svolge in un futuro molto remoto. Siamo in una stazione spaziale dove un uomo di nome Starfox viene risvegliato dall’ibernazione. Una volta sveglio gli viene spiegato che era partito dalla terra dodici anni prima per una missione altamente segreta. Gli viene spiegato che gli studi, trentacinque anni prima, avevano captato una zona di universo che risultava fuori da ogni parametro e che azzerava qualsiasi valore. Starfox viene così lanciato verso una stazione spaziale molto remota in un’astronave dalla velocità di miliardi di anni luce al secondo. Il viaggio dura altri sette mesi. Una volta arrivato alla stazione spaziale Extremis (stazione artificiale più lontana dalla Terra), gli viene spiegato che è stata costruita una nave spaziale "in grado di raggiungere una velocità inimmaginabile per la mente umana": lo Stegosauros. Con questa nave e altre decine di astronauti, deve capire cos’è la zona di universo misteriosa e viene messo a conoscenza del fatto che si pensa sia il confine dell’universo. Inizia il viaggio. Dopo due mesi di viaggio un’astronauta di nome Lenna ricorda la sua famiglia che aveva lasciato sulla Terra vent'anni prima e impazzisce uccidendo tre uomini. Viene così ibernata. Dopo di questo anche Starfox inizia ad avere dei ricordi riguardo alla sua famiglia, ma si controlla. Dopo cinque mesi complessivi di viaggio, e dopo aver attraversato luoghi fantastici e misteriosi, lanciano delle sonde che verificano che sono diretti verso il confine, la fine, il limite dell’universo. Si tiene una conferenza con scienziati che chiariscono che se l’universo ha un limite deve pur esserci qualcosa oltre, così decidono di mandare lo Stegosauros a vedere cosa c’è. Nonostante l'immensa distanza, il viaggio dovrebbe durare circa due anni. Pochi mesi dopo raggiungono una supernova blu che uccide molti astronauti con una sostanza misteriosa. Vedono passare diversi sistemi uguali al sistema solare, e man mano il nulla è sempre meno nero e le stelle diminuiscono. Superano nebulose arcobaleno e paesaggi mozzafiato. Nei cosmonauti cominciano a sorgere domande particolari che non si erano mai posti prima, iniziano a fare ragionamenti e ad ottenere atteggiamenti psicologici particolari e Starfox comincia a porre a tutti la medesima domanda: dov'è l'Universo? Dopo un anno si accorgono di esserci. Decidono di svegliare Lenna che guardando fuori si chiede dove sono le stelle. Da un giorno all’altro lo Stegosauros inizia a tremare e a perdere pannelli, la temperatura scende e i motori vanno in avaria. L’astronave prosegue e raggiunge un limite. Gli astronauti superstiti si accorgono che le stelle hanno un interruzione netta dopodiché c’è il nulla. Entrano nel nulla che diventa man mano viola e vedono cinque soli neri che mettono in ansia i presenti i quali non riescono a capirne il significato. Raggiungono una zona viola senza niente "dove finiscono le leggi della gravità, non ci sono regole, le persone cambiano colore, tutto si deforma e non finisce solo la gravità, ma anche la forza della massa e ogni concetto logico; dove 1+1 può fare qualsiasi numero". E poi una luce bianca. Vengono immersi nella luce bianca e si ritrovano con la loro famiglia. Significati e riflessioni Il pluripremiato Oscar Mannini se ne esce con un’idea molto difficile da realizzare. Nasce quindi l’idea de “I Cinque Soli Neri” nel 2009 dopo l’uscita nelle sale di un film spettacolare, suggestivo ma non molto profondo come Atlantis Destiny. L’Emme Cinema ha dato, chiaramente, carta bianca ad Oscar Mannini che ha confessato in un’intervista di essersi trovato seriamente in difficoltà nella stesura della sceneggiatura. La domanda da cui nasce il film è molto interessante, ma come realizzarla? “''Bisognerebbe fare un film in cui ci si chieda cosa c’è dopo la fine dell’universo''” disse Mannini prima dell’elaborazione del copione “''ma come farlo?”. Entra quindi in gioco la richiesta di un poderoso budget. Esso viene concesso e ne esce un film fatto molto bene ma che, più che altro, attraversa tre domande senza risposta che l’uomo non sempre si pone o ci si ferma a riflettere. Le tre domande sono: *1) ''Se l’universo è finito, cosa c’è dopo di esso? *2) Che senso ha l’esistenza dell’universo? *3) Infine la terza domanda, su cui si incentra la nona traccia della colonna sonora premiata come più bella di sempre, è: dov’è l’universo? Per dare risposta a queste domande si è passati attraverso molti filosofi. Mike Matrixsho stesso ha preso parte alla stesura della sceneggiatura consigliando altre domande che maggiormente affascinano l’uomo in quanto, per concetto, non possono avere risposta. I Cinque Soli Neri, quindi, pone delle domande molto inquietanti e profonde, ma non da risposte. Lo spettatore è quindi portato a chiedersi queste cose e a percepire la concezione di infinito come entità che non può esistere ma che allo stesso tempo deve esistere. “''Le domande che I Cinque Soli Neri pone, me le ero già fatte''” dichiara Mike Matrixsho dopo la visione “''ma se ce una cosa su cui non mi ero soffermato era l’incapacità della mente umana di concepire l’infinito e allo stesso tempo l’incapacità di concepire il finito. Per la nostra mente non può esistere ne l’uno ne l’altro,eppure non ci possono essere vie di mezzo. E’ allora possibile che l’uomo non possa concepire l’esistenza in se?”. Riflettendo sull’infinito, il film ha fatto nascere diverse dispute anche a livello religioso. Ad un certo punto Starfox si chiede se la vita eterna sia una cosa così bella e, ragionandoci, arriva a dire che l’eternità lo spaventa moltissimo concludendo che l’uomo non è fatto per avere una coscienza di se stesso in eterno. “''Il pensiero di vivere per sempre” dice Starfox durante il film “''non è così consolante. Il fatto di vivere in eterno, anche nella gioia, mi fa impressione. Non riesco a concepirlo. E’ impossibile. E’ spaventoso.” Tutta questa forte psicologia e questi ragionamenti elevati che toccano le questioni più fondamentali della nostra esistenza, vengono impressi su pellicola da Oscar Mannini in uno scenario fantascientifico ispirato al capolavoro di Kubrik: ''2001 Odissea nello Spazio. “''Ogni film tratta delle questioni che coinvolgono le nostre vite''” dice il gande regista scoccese Henry Doustery “''ma la cosa speciale di questo film è che si sofferma sulla questione in assoluto più profonda e nascosta della nostra coscienza ovvero il senso della nostra esistenza. Il film ti costringe a riflettere su cose così grandi e inevitabili, che ti dimentichi dei tuoi problemi finanziari, affettivi o lavorativi seppur essi gravi. Io stesso sono uscito dalla sala con un’angoscia immensa e devastante''”. Una delle frasi che ha fatto discutere di più, è sicuramente “''dove 1+1 può fare qualsiasi numero''” frase che viene pronunciata dal protagonista, Starfox, una volta raggiunto il confine dell’universo e quindi quando le sue domande trovano risposta. “''Questa frase significa che quello che noi diamo per ovvio e logicamente innegabile''” spiega Oscar Mannini “''può essere messo in discussione. Perché 1+1 deve per forza fare due? Perché le stelle creano calore? Perché quando gli atomi si incontrano hanno una reazione? Non ci si chiede il motivo scientifico o matematico, ma lo scopo per cui ciò avviene o è così''”. Ai botteghini il film ha un incasso straordinario pari a 54,4 milioni di Dollari Scoccesi. Attualmente terzo film con il maggior numero di incassi scoccese, I Cinque Soli Neri viene premiato al Festival di Salmice come miglior film del 2011. Ciò non basta, viene anche inserito nella Walk of Fame della Cinema sala di Isole Salmice al secondo posto, dietro soltanto a La Draminia di Doustery. Colonna Sonora Un altro punto che ha caratterizzato il film e sottolineato l’importanza degli aspetti che analizza, è la colonna sonora. Il viaggio compiuto dallo Stegosauros per raggiungere il confine dell’universo è accompagnato dalle musiche di Adolf Jaboken. La traccia numero nove Where is the Universe? è stata premiata al Festival di Salmice 2011 come miglior colonna sonora scoccese insieme a quella del film IIIWW di John Carpy. “''I due accordi che ho scelto per la colonna sonora''” spiega Jaboken “''sono degli accordi strani, distorti. Il che da alla musica un aspetto angosciante, ne triste, ne epico, ne affascinante, ma angosciante, che trasmetta un senso di grande paura, la paura di qualcosa che non si riesce a concepire, la paura che contraddistingue il viaggio dei protagonisti''”. La colonna sonora è stata composta da Adolf Jaboken ed è considerata la miglior colonna sonora di un film scoccese dal Music Republic Enquire. Categoria:Cinema